federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Federation Legacy Wiki:Site updates
This is a compiled list of noteworthy updates to Federation Legacy Wiki, specifically those that affect the wiki's style or features related to its content. 2017 *18 June **Redesigned Template:Author to conform to the new wiki header style. *14 June **Minor updates to page header design and other miscellaneous changes. *13 June **Updated design of the wiki header and page background. *10 March **Created Template:Timelines to take the place of Template:Multi. *oldid=24195}} 19 February **Added a new panel to the main page that shows events that happened "On This Day". 2016 *oldid=22781}} 18 October **Implemented fourth stage of new wiki design (major changes: user profile pages; specifically headers). *oldid=22618}} 7 October **Updated the design of sidebars to better match the new theme of the wiki. In addition, Template:Sidebar chapter has been completely redesigned (Template:Sidebar chapter (unwritten) has been merged with it and is now deprecated). *oldid=21342}} 20 July **Implemented third stage of new wiki design (major changes: top navigation, wordmark). *oldid=21284}} 6 July **Implemented second stage of new wiki design (major changes: completely redesigned the home page). *oldid=21208}} 4 July **Implemented first stage of new wiki design (major changes: right rail, headers, hyperlinks). *oldid=20580}} 7 April (#2) **Added Template:Ref to make working with references easier. *oldid=20561}} 7 April (#1) **Added Template:Blockquote to allow for easier use of . **Template:Article quote has been revamped and replaced by Template:Quote. *oldid=20504}} 6 April oldid=20424}} 4 April **Redesigned Template:Multi, making it more personalized for individual users. *oldid=20369}} 29 March **Redesigned Template:Chapter nav to fit the new wiki theme. (Template:Chapter nav (unwritten) is now deprecated) *oldid=19804}} 14 March **All pages with the (episode) tag are being changed to the (chapter) tag. All "season" pages are being changed to "volume" pages. (see the episode title changes forum thread for more info) **Template:Sidebar chapter (unwritten) received some minor updates. *oldid=19058}} 3 March **Removed the old template and replaced it with a new feature that will display a spoiler notice (a modified version of the one used on ). *oldid=18831}} 21 February **Revised the fields of Template:Sidebar chapter. Changes include: ***Added a "written date" field. ***Added a "word count" field. ***Updated the "story arcs" fields, allowing for 3 distinctive story arcs to be added. *oldid=18648}} 7 February oldid=18486}} 23 January **Redesign of navboxes, chapter lists, etc. is underway. **Redesigned/recolored the panels on the main page. *oldid=17782}} 3 January **Complete redesign of all sidebars is underway (see Template:Sidebar individual for an example). 2015 *oldid=17494}} 21 December oldid=17315}} 1 December **Completely redesigned the way featured articles are displayed on the main page (see Template:Featured article). **Slightly redesigned the main page panels (color only). *oldid=16227}} 8 October **Minor change to Template:Multi (a transparency/glow effect). *oldid=15834}} 26 September **Redesigned edit buttons/section edit links. *oldid=15573}} 30 August **New template for displaying characters' traits. *oldid=15360}} 15 July oldid=13567}} 17 May **Redesigned banner templates, maintenance templates and multiverse buttons. *oldid=13064}} 30 April (#2) **Portal:Stories has been removed and replaced with Portal:Authors. *oldid=13054}} 30 April (#1) oldid=13026}} 29 April oldid=13008}} 28 April (#2) oldid=13002}} 28 April (#1) oldid=12889}} 26 April oldid=12786}} 15 April oldid=12752}} 8 April **A completely redesigned home page (with panels for easier editing). **A new article attributions banner for authors (taken from MA's and MG's ) **A feature for easily switching between articles spanning multiple timelines. (see Template:Multi) **A new style for sidebars, as well as new colors for links.